Oddball
---Oddball, 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue '''Oddball' is one of Dottie and Dipstick's puppies together with Domino and Little Dipper. She is the only dalmatian that doesn't have spots in 102 Dalmatians. 102 Dalmatians She first appears in the film as one of the newborn puppies, though all of them doesn't have spots at first. She then once again appears in Chloe's office as she was mentioned and shown to be sensitive to be noticed of having no spots. She appears to have understood this, attempts to get "spots" from a wet-inked paper near a xerox machine and tries to get her family's attention. When she gets the attention she wants however, the repairman opens the cover of the machine which she is sitting on and accidentally flies out the window (grabbing the edge of the windowsill). Chloe, Little Dipper, Domino and the rest of the pups go out and try to save her which succeeded. Cruella being rehabilitated of her "addiction" to dalmatians, who also in in the premises, gets struck by the loud chimes of Big Ben, causing her old self to come back(this was the only set back of the rehabilitation process) thus Oddball and Cruella meet for the first time. Afterwards, when Chloe and Simon go out on a date, she is left with her family watching television. She wears a sweater that looks like spots of a dalmatians then. Suddenly, Le Pelt barges in kidnapping all her brothers and sisters, including her mother. She manages to escape due to her sweater that Le Pelt mistakens for her. She is later seen to board a train with the help of Simon's parrot, Waddlesworth. They hide in cruella's car, also on board the train. She is later seen in the climax of the film, one on one with Cruella, in a bakery production factory. She is thrown in the slicer section by cruella, which she luckily manages to avoid. Oddball then pushes a button that sends Cruella into the baking process which bakes her in a cake. Cruella is then thrown with cake accessories, sprinkles by the pups and is sent to jail. Again, she is featured in the ending scene, in a window again trying to get spots. She jumps but Chloe catches her. Chloe mistakens Oddball's spots for ink and tries to rub it off. She then realizes that it is real spots and congratulates Oddball for having her first spots. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue She and Domino are the two main protagonists of the game as they try to rescue their brothers and sisters from being captured by cruella. They first appear watching television and later going to their yard where they unearthed a cruella de vil toy. They are later seen again going back inside and to their surprise, all their brothers and sisters are gone. Their parents, Dottie and Dipstick go on a search and rescue and warn them not to get in trouble, which they disobey thus starting their adventure. Whilst Domino is trying to contact the Barking Chain, on top of Big Ben, Domino doesn't find that she is barking loud enough. She is able to get him to let out a loud bark, after biting his tail calling it a "Volume Control". Trivia *She is the only dalmatian who doesn't have spots. *The puppies who play Oddball originally have spots but in order to remove them, a computer program is used for the final editing. *At the ending scene of the movie, she is seen to start growing real spots thus meaning that Oddball is just a late-bloomer and will have spots after all. *Like Domino, Oddball's merchandise, her live-action counterpart and cartoon form has contradicting characteristics. In her live-action form, she has a light pink collar and a silver tag. However, the merchandise and cartoon form features her with a magenta collar with black spots on it, a flower shaped tag with orange petals and a magenta middle, and she has a pink nose. *Her clip-arts are also inconsistent, some feature her with spots, some don't. (Though in the ending scene of the movie, she is seen starting to have spots). *Her cartoon form resembles that of Rebecca without spots in the series. *In some cliparts,Oddball is seen with a black nose. Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Videogame Characters